Many large vehicles, such as semi-trucks, provide access to the driver's and passenger's doors using steps or running boards located on the side of the vehicle. These steps, however, can also be accessed by persons other than the driver or authorized passengers of the vehicle. For example, it is not uncommon for truck drivers, while waiting at a stoplight, to be harassed by vandals. The vandals typically use the cab steps to access the cab door and physically assault the driver. In some cases, the vandals use the steps to access and break windows, side view mirrors, windshield wipers, or otherwise damage the cab. Also, with current designs, the steps are available for use by unauthorized persons when the vehicle is unattended.
Accordingly, there is a need for preventing unauthorized use of the steps on a truck or other large vehicle while still permitting authorized use.
A "composite Inspection Plate-Step," as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,691, teaches a means for providing built in steps on a vertical surface of a vehicle side panel but does not suggest a device that restricts access or covers the steps.
A "Step For Vehicle," as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,671, teaches a self-concealing step for accessing a truck bed but does not teach a locking means by which access can be controlled.
It is an object of this invention to provide a security device for preventing unauthorized access to the vehicle steps of a semi-truck or other large vehicle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide drivers with the ability to prohibit unauthorized use of the steps typically associated with the cab portion of a semi-truck or other large vehicle.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a door over the steps of a semi-truck or other large vehicle which can be locked by the driver while inside the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a door over the steps of a semi-truck or other large vehicle which can be locked by the authorized user of the vehicle while outside the vehicle to prevent unauthorized access to the steps.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an easy to use, inexpensive, theft and vandalism deterrent device which is economical to manufacture and maintain, and extremely durable and easy to use.